1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibratory or oscillatory sander grinder or abrader having a grinding plate which is supported at the housing by way of elastic elements, with the grinding or abrading plate being put into an orbital movement by way of a ball bearing attached to an eccentric drive member which is equipped with a compensating weight and can be caused to rotate by the armature shaft of the drive motor.
2. The Prior Art
In known vibratory grinders or oscillating sanders of this type, the eccentric drive member including its compensating weight is fixed to the armature shaft of the drive motor. The swing of the eccentric drive member is here defined and unchangeable. For that reason and depending on the design of its eccentric swing and possibly its number of revolutions, such a vibratory grinder is suitable either specifically for rough grinding (abrading) work or preferably for fine grinding work. Therefore, two vibratory grinders with generally different eccentricities and numbers of revolutions are used for rough and fine grinding work.